


Tightrope

by hoboshorts



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, Anal Sex, Closeted Character, Friends With Benefits, Homophobia, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoboshorts/pseuds/hoboshorts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a fine line between fame and infamy. As the son of a magister of the Tevinter Imperium, Dorian Pavus walks that line constantly. The fact that Dorian is also majoring in political science and is anticipated to follow in his father’s footsteps makes that balancing act even more difficult to manage. There are expectations he has to meet, milestones and goals he has to reach.</p>
<p>And there are certain guidelines regarding his personal life. Those are the most difficult of rules to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tightrope

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my self-indulgent adoribull AU! Everyone's going to be human in this verse, just forewarning if that doesn't float your boat-- I will address cultural differences (eventually) so there will still be distinct groups of people in Thedas, they just won't have pointy ears or horns or that kind of stuff.
> 
> This is just going to be my side-project and will probably update less frequently than The Demands of Good Men (my other fic of horrifying length) just fyi.

There’s a fine line between fame and infamy. As the son of a magister of the Tevinter Imperium, Dorian Pavus walks that line constantly. The fact that Dorian is also majoring in political science and is anticipated to follow in his father’s footsteps makes that balancing act even more difficult to manage. There are expectations he has to meet, milestones and goals he has to reach.

 

And there are certain guidelines regarding his personal life. Those are the most difficult of rules to follow.

 

“Fuck, _Dorian_...!”

 

Temptation’s an old friend to Dorian and visits him in many forms. Currently it’s in the form of Felix Alexius, the son of another affluent magister Gereon Alexius. Gereon works with Dorian’s father Halward directly in Minrathous. Dorian met Felix at a fundraising event last summer and ever since…

 

“Dorian, god, please…” Felix moans, eyes fluttering lightly as Dorian bites a scorching line of hickeys up the other man’s neck, “Not that high, don’t… they’ll see—my _dad_ will see..!”

 

Dorian chuckles, pushing his friend up against the bathroom wall. The thump of the too-loud music of the club vibrates through the thin divider separating them from the rest of the world. Dorian snakes his hands up Felix’s shirt, exploring all of that firm olive skin. Felix is tan all over, there are definite benefits to being the son of an affluent politician and being able to afford expensive island vacations to Seheron and Par Vollen. Dorian knows his family is planning another trip this summer and he wonders if he can finagle getting Felix an invitation; it might make the break more interesting.

 

“Don’t be such a baby, Felix,” Dorian says, sucking on Felix’s earlobe firmly to hear him whine in reaction, “That’s what concealer is for.”

 

Felix lets Dorian pull his shirt up and over his head and juts his lip out at Dorian pitifully. But he doesn’t tell him to stop—Felix wants this as badly as Dorian does. They’re incredibly lucky—it isn’t easy to find someone of similar tastes among the conservative elite of the Imperial Senate.

 

“You’re such a dick, Pavus,” Felix grumps, rolls his eyes _and_ his hips.

 

Dorian smirks at that, knowing he’s still good to go, all complaining from his friend aside. Unlike himself, Felix actually seems to swallow a bit of that nonsense that their fathers spout off in the senate—that homosexuality isn’t natural, that real relationships are only those between a man and woman. So while Dorian goes at this without reservations about his desires, Felix always goes through an initial period of reticence before giving in _spectacularly_.

 

Felix’s already sliding down to his knees, Dorian resting one hand against the wall while the other plucks open the buttons of his shirt. Felix’s mouth scrapes hotly against Dorian’s skin, tongue slipping around his navel and his teeth grazing the edge of Dorian’s hipbone where it juts above his skinny jeans.

 

“You know, for acting like such a wilting flower, Felix,” Dorian says, fingernails lightly scratching through Felix’s shortly shorn hair, “You’re quite the dirty slut, aren’t you?”

 

“Fuck you, Dorian,” Felix mutters in response, jerking Dorian’s belt and zipper open with more force than is called for.

 

“Meow!” Dorian taunts, chuckling up until Felix pulls his cock free of his trousers and pulls it between his lips. Then Dorian’s not laughing at all, hand on the wall becoming a fist as he steadies himself with a groan.

 

Felix is quite good at this for someone who plays as innocent as he does. The younger man goes at it with abandon, slurping noisily away, rocking his lips up and down Dorian’s length. He makes a show of it, letting the tip rest on his tongue a moment before sliding his mouth back down, all the way to his throat and then back up. His motions are purposeful—it isn’t that Felix doesn’t enjoy it but they both know that’s not what the younger man wants from Dorian.

 

The second Dorian’s hard enough, Felix is jacking him off with a hand as he waits for Dorian to rip open the foil packet with his teeth. As Dorian slides the lubricated condom down his prick, Felix’s practically tripping over himself to get his pants down and his forearms braced on the sink.

 

Felix’s ready and Dorian knows it, but he can’t help but tease a little. Pressing his thumb against Felix’s ass cheek to open him up, show off that twitching hole that’s practically gaping at him in anticipation.

 

“Dammit, Dorian, are you sightseeing or are you going to do something?” Felix groans, head falling between his shoulders as his friend rubs slow circles just above his balls, pressing in to tease his sweet spot from the outside.

 

_Someday we’ll have time. Someday it won’t be just quickies in dark corners…_ Dorian thinks to himself absently, blood heating at the idea of it. Of this not being so desperate, of having all the time he wants to explore and touch and feel…

 

“ _Dorian!_ ”

 

“Yes dear?” Dorian replies and laughs at Felix’s colorful curses in response to that.

 

“You’re so fucking—rrr!” Felix grumbles, face all hot as Dorian teases against him, prick rubbing between his cheeks and creating unbearable friction. “I swear, you’re going to get us caught someday…”

 

_Would that be so bad?_ Dorian thinks but doesn’t say. After all, Felix _is_ upper class, he’s going to Vyrantium University like Dorian is, he’s well-connected, fashionable... _The only objection my father could have is that he’s the wrong gender…_

 

Dorian drives the thought from his mind, it’s irksome and he really doesn’t need to have Halward Pavus’ disapproving expression in his mind as he’s pushing between the legs of another man.

 

Felix moans when he’s finally given what he’s been begging for all night, smiling coyly over drinks and making suggestive little comments while dancing too close. Dorian drives into him with determination, grasping at the other man’s hips to hold them steady as Felix is given to be overeager.

 

“God, you’re _tight_ …” Dorian grunts, “I’ll have to remedy that…”

 

His friend laughs and Dorian can see how ruddy Felix’s face in the mirror across before he drops it to rest on his forearms. Felix wiggles back enticingly with the little bit of give Dorian’s hands offer his hips.

 

“Finals, Dorian,” he reminds.

 

“Bore,” Dorian declares with a smile that tilts his signature mustache up in a devious curl.

 

“Whore,” Felix says without missing a beat and then his breath is being driven from him by Dorian’s thrusts, “Aa… _aaa…!_ ”

 

The mirror fogs with Felix’s heavy panting and Dorian shuts his eyes. It helps him, because it blots out the rather unappetizing sight of the filthy bathroom with the black paint peeling off its plaster walls. Both he and Felix can get into higher class locations but they’re _known_ at those places; Dorian’s not particularly fearful of that kind of notoriety, but Felix is and he respects his friend’s wishes.

 

“Dorian… god, yes… like that, ahh…”

 

Dorian grunts, Felix’s ass pulling at him like a hot vise. He takes it so good, but Dorian often imagines how much better it would be if their encounters were longer, so he can finger his friend open nice and slow. To have enough time to cajole Felix to taking him in return; the other man tends towards being passive in their couplings and Dorian often worries it’s because this way Felix can see it as Dorian’s fault, somehow…

 

The banging at the door is actually timely—Dorian’s too deep into his head and his insecurities that his erection is almost flagging in spite of how eager Felix is for him. _That_ would be embarrassing to have to explain—

 

“Alright, that’s enough you two,” a gruff voice declares from the other side of the door, “Manager’s on my ass because you’re holding the one bathroom that’s working hostage. I’m coming in.”

 

“Oh shit—” Felix yelps, all but pushing Dorian off him at the jingling noise of keys at the door.

 

Dorian winces but follows suit, pitching the condom quickly as Felix trips at the pants at his ankles. He’s trying to maneuver his still hard cock into the damnably tight jeans he decided to wear when the door opens with force.

 

The guy standing in it is about as huge as the doorframe itself. He has to ease inside, big arms with grapefruit size biceps barely clearing until he angles them in, ducking his head to keep from hitting the lintel. His hair is shortly shorn but he makes up for it elsewhere, furry forearms poking out from the tight black t-shirt he’s wearing, face scruffy with an ill-kempt beard. His shoulders and chest are wide, his entire trunk thick all the way through. However distracting all of that interesting musculature is, the defining feature of the man has to be the fact that he’s wearing an eyepatch over his left eye while the right drops to Dorian’s crotch.

 

“Nice dick,” he says as Dorian huffs and tucks himself in while Felix panics beside him, “Didn’t you two read the sign?”

 

Dorian glances over at where the big man is jabbing his thumb behind himself. The ‘sign’ is a pathetic scrap of paper done up in Microsoft Word with point 72 bold Comic Sans font that reads:

 

_NO FUCKING IN THE BATHROOM_

__–_ MANAGEMENT_

Underneath that, in black sharpie there is an addendum:

 

_That means you, Sera. – B_

 

The response to that is a crude image done up in purple glitter pen. The drawing is definitely the man in front of him judging by the eyepatch, but there are two lovingly drawn penises sticking out of either side of his head like horns. The picture is signed with a curvy _S_ and a middle finger.

 

“You should have used Century Gothic instead,” Dorian critiques sarcastically, cheeks a little hot from the appraisal of his… equipment, “Nobody would dare defy some bold and underlined Century Gothic.”

 

The man’s lip quirks slightly in amusement, arms folded across his chest. “I’ll be sure to inform the management of your recommendations, _sir_.”

 

“Please do.”

 

Felix is brushing his hand back through his hair anxiously, turning his face away like he’s afraid of some plebian like the man in front of them recognizing him. Dorian rolls his eyes emphatically and elbows Felix to encourage him to have a spine, getting a scowl in return.

 

“So you and your boyfriend gonna take it elsewhere, hipster?” the guy asks.

 

“I’m not his boyfriend,” Felix says quickly and Dorian ignores the stab in his chest.

 

“And I’m not a hipster,” Dorian adds ruefully.

 

“Well,” the man says with a smirk, “The mustache and the fucking in the bathroom together say otherwise, but I’m not one to judge. Out.”

 

“Whatever you say, ‘dickhead’,” Dorian replies with a roll of his eyes, grabbing his friend’s shoulder, “Come on, Felix…”

 

Felix is still a bit rattled, glancing nervously at the bigger man as he steps back (as much as he can in the tiny bathroom) to let them by.

 

“You aren’t going to tell anyone you saw us—” Felix begins and Dorian claps his hand over his friend’s mouth firmly and pushes him out the door. _He’s so lucky he’s pretty because he’s not getting anywhere on brains, that much is for sure…_

 

When Dorian makes to follow Felix, the behemoth blocks his way with a huge arm. Dorian jumps back a pace and glares.

 

“What?”

 

“Don’t do it in the alley either, you’ll get mugged,” the guy advises and nods towards his left, “There’s a pretty good no-tell motel just a few blocks west.”

 

Dorian scoffs at that, neck hot, “What makes you think I need some sort of hideaway?”

 

The man arches his eyebrow high and then laughs. “You really don’t wanna know how I know,” he states in response.

 

“Oh dear, you’re not about to tell me you’re psychic, are you? I don’t think I can handle any more idiocy tonight…”

 

The big man chuckles, shaking his head. Dorian can’t help but notice how he smells, this close, sweat and spice and musk. It’s distracting, though not enough to shake Dorian’s irritation about being interrupted mid-coitus.

 

“Designer clothing, you’ve got a pin from V.U. on your jacket, Eau de Orlais cologne and if I shaved this off,” the guy tugs a curl of Dorian’s moustache and Dorian slaps his hand away, jumping back, “You’re what? Twenty-one, twenty-two?”

 

“Get to the point, if you even have one,” Dorian grumps and wonders if Felix is waiting for him or if he bolted. Dorian wouldn’t be particularly surprised if he did.

 

“You’re a rich college kid and much as I adore this place, it ain’t the Ritz,” the man states with a chuckle, “That plus how jumpy your friend is… I’m thinking you don’t want people knowing where you are and what you’re doing… sorry, _who_ you’re doing.”

 

Dorian can’t help it, he is a bit impressed by the assessment because it is a hundred percent accurate. _Who **is** this guy?_

 

He’s about to ask when Felix returns and grabs his arm, all in a lather.

 

“We can’t leave,” Felix begins, voice cracking, “Someone figured out where we were, there’s guys with _cameras_ up front…”

 

Dorian’s heart leaps into his throat. For all his cavalier disdain of his family’s traditional attitudes and political stances… he doesn’t particularly _want_ to have his name and image pasted over trashy magazines with made-up stories and headlines.

 

“Marvelous,” he says, hand over his face, “This night cannot possibly get better…”

 

The guy’s gone quiet, listening as Felix freaks out and Dorian snaps at him so he can _think_ …

 

“C’mon,” the behemoth rumbles and when the duo don’t move quick enough for his tastes he all but hauls them out into the narrow hallways that houses the bathrooms and connects back to the club, “This way.”

 

They follow after, not really given a choice in the matter. The man pushes into an area marked ‘Employees Only’. There’s a small kitchen area that they pass through, no one giving them a second look. The man unlocks a door and they walk through an area with empty kegs and recycling bins full of liquor and beer bottles before passing through one more locked door and into the open air of the night.

 

“Street’s up that way,” he says, pointing ahead where cars rush back and forth, “Cabs are always lining up there; you should be able to get one easy.”

 

Felix’s relief is tangible, he practically has stars in his eyes for the guy, “Omigosh, thank you, thank you!”

 

Dorian’s quiet, arms folding across his chest as he walks outside. He’s grateful too but Felix is making too much of it. _Probably would go arse-up for this guy too, if given the chance…_

 

Felix tries to offer the guy money, Dorian already walking towards the street without a backwards glance. He makes it to the sidewalk in record time and begins to wave down a cab. There’s one pulling up to the curb just as Felix decides to join him.

 

“So how much did you give him?” Dorian asks in a flat tone as he slides into the back of the yellow car.

 

His friend shakes his head in response, saying, “Nothing. He wouldn’t take anything.”

 

“Really? Not even your number?”

 

“Oh ha ha, Pavus,” Felix states in a dry tone. A beat later he adds, “…but no, he didn’t take that either.”

 

“Heh,” Dorian smiles at his reflection in the window as they drive away from downtown and towards the college district.

 

“I should have offered your number instead,” Felix taunts lightheartedly, humor returned now that they weren’t in danger of being found out, “He liked you.”

 

“Of course he did,” Dorian replies, “I’m incredibly handsome and charming.”

 

“And oh so humble!”

 

They both laugh, grinning at one another like mischievous children who got away with snitching cookies out of the jar. However several moments later the mirth passes and Felix’s face flattens somewhat.

 

“…Dorian… we can’t do this again,” he says, just like he’s said a hundred times before, “I mean it this time. That was way too close.”

 

Dorian drums his fingers against the edge of the car seat and shrugs.

 

“If that’s what you want, Felix, I’ll respect your wishes,” he says.

 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

 

Two weeks later Dorian and Felix get caught again; and this time there’s no random musclebear to come to their rescue.

**Author's Note:**

> My image for human Bull keeps changing on me but currently I imagine him looking like Spencer Reed--a gay porn star amusingly enough.
> 
> Here's some references if you're curious, no utter NSFW images but they are of a hot man being hot and shirtless so yeah XD:  
> http://saunaspases.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Spencer-1.jpg (seriously he even has the posture and the dumb man-harness here I can't even)  
> http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-_R8iUkTHojM/UD1teF_arYI/AAAAAAAAs74/jBNTQnuNWfI/s1600/1003px-Spencer_Reed.jpg (DEM ARMS)  
> http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/65/87/15/658715c17f32048625cced77160d64f3.jpg (also with bad taste in fabrics!)


End file.
